I Don't Know
by doheerin
Summary: Songfict. BToB (Eunkwang, Changsub, Hyunsik, Sungjae) - I Don't Know. Starring Kim Jongin and Do Kyungsoo ft. Park Chanyeol


**Casts :**

 **Kim Jong In (namja)**

 **Do Kyung Soo (yeoja)**

 **Park Chan Yeol (namja)**

* * *

 _Ang_ _in_ _musim gugur berhembus dengan kerasnya. Menerbangkan dedaunan berwarna coklat yang jatuh dari dahannya. Jongin berbaring dengan kedua tangannya yang Ia jadikan sandaran kepala diatas rumput hijau yang dilapisi selembar kain berpola kotak-kotak dan berwarna merah yang cukup untuk dua orang. Matanya tertutup rapat seperti menikmati hembungan angin yang sebenarnya cukup dingin._

 _"Kau selalu menyukai angin musim gugur, eoh?" suara seseorang menggema ditelinganya. Jongin tersenyum dan bergumam sebagai jawaban. Angin musim gugur selalu membuatnya merasa ringan. Seakan angin membawa semua beban hidupnya dalam sekejap._

 _"Berikan tanganmu. Aku juga ingin berbaring," ujar orang itu. Tanpa membuka matanya, Jongin membuka lengan sebelah kananya untuk dijadikan sandarann bagi orang itu. Sesaat setelah orang itu berbaring, Ia merasakan tubuhnya tengah dipeluk dari samping. Lagi-lagi Jongin tersenyum. Perlahan Ia membuka matanya dan mendapati seseorang itu tengah menatapnya penuh rasa kagum._

 _"Terpesona olehku?" Tanya Jongin penuh percaya diri._

 _"Ya. Setiap saat dan selalu," jawabnya._

 _"Benarkah?" Dan orang itu mengangguk. Untuk kesekian kalinya Jongin kembali tersenyum. Sedikit memiringkan tubuhnya ke kanan, Jongin memeluknya. "Aku juga selalu terpesona dengan gadisku ini," tambah Jongin._

 _Suara tawa kecil menjadi respon ucapan Jongin. Gadis dalam pelukan Jongin itu semakin merapatkan tubuhnya. "Aku mecintaimu, Jongin," celetuknya tiba-tiba._

 _"Aku juga mencintaimu,Kyungsoo."_

* * *

Kedua mata Jongin kembali terbuka. Namun yang didapatinya bukanlah halaman luas dimana Ia dan Kyungsoo tengah berbaring dan saling berpelukan. Matanya menangpkan jendela besar yang ditutup dengan tirai berwarna putih. Mencoba mendudukkan tubuhnya dan Ia menydarari bahwa dirinya berada di dalam kamarnya.

"Mimpi, itu hanya mimpi," jelasnya. Wajahnya terlihat seperti kecewa dan penyesalan. Matanya melirik sebuah jam yang juga memiliki penunjuk hari dan tanggal. Kemudian Ia menghela napas. Beranjak dari tempat tidur, Ia mendekat ke arah jendela. Membuka tirai yang menjadi penghalang penglihatannya menikmati pemandangan dari lantai sebelas gedung apartemennya. Dimana Ia bisa melihat kendaraan berlalu lalang dan beberapa anak-anak remaja yang tengah bermain basket di lapangan tepat di belakang gedung appartemen.

Potongan lagu milik The Script mengalun cukup keras. Jongin melirik ponselnya yang berada tepat di samping jam kecil diatas meja nakas. Ia mendekat kearah meja nakas dan meraih ponselnya. Nama Sehun terlihat di layar ponsel hitamnya. Setelah mengusap bagian berwarna hijau Ia mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga sebelah kanan.

"Hallo?"

"Masih ada waktu dua puluh menit sebelum dosen datang. Kau masih punya waktu jika kau ingin datang ke kampus, Jongin."

"Ya, aku berangkat sekarang."

Tidak, Jongin tidak segera beranjak ke dalam kamar mandi. Ia kembali membaringkan tubuhnya. Mencoba menutup matanya dan berharap agar Ia kembali disaat dimana Ia bersama dengan Kyungsoo. Tidak bisa. Itu hanya sebuah mimpi. Jongin tak bisa bersama dengannya lagi. Tidak akan bisa.

* * *

Jongin terlihat tidak begitu menikmati makan siangnya. Bibimpap miliknya masih tersisa setengah porsi dan Ia terlihat tak berseleras saat makan. Semua mahasiswa mengatakan jika menu makan siang, terutama bibimbap, sangat lezat. Tapi tak terasa apa-apa di mulutnya.

Ia menghela napas. Mata elangnya menatap dua orang sahabatnya yang tengah duduk tepat dihadapannya. Ia memutar kedua bola matanya. Terlalu bosan melihat keduanya yang terlihat sangat mesrah. Mengingatkannya akan kisahnya dengan Kyungsoo. Dulu. Satu bulan yang lalu.

"Aku pergi." Jongin langsung bergegas meninggalkan dua sahabatnya. Menulikan pendengarannya saat keduanya meneriakkan namanya.

* * *

Sudah satu bulan segalanya berakhir. Hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo. Masa depannya. Kebahagiannya. Karena kesalahan yang Ia perbuat dengan sendirinya semuanya lenyap dalam sekejap.

Membangun hubungan selama satu tahun setengah bukanlah hal yang mudah baginya. Kyungsoo bukanlah gadis yang terbuka seperti banyak gadis yang Ia kenal. Pemudi dengan marga Do itu lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya di dalam perpustakaan kampus dibandingkan dengan pergi berjalan-jalan dengan beberapa temannya untuk menghabiskan uang demi memperoleh pakaian dan barang-barang bagus di Myeongdong.

Gadis bermata bulat itu lebih memilih memasuki toko buku dan toko musik dibandingkan toko-toko yang menjual pakaian indah nan mahal di salah satu mall terbesar.

Gadis dengan suara merdunya itu lebih memilih mengunjungi cafe-cafe baru dan ditemani beberapa novel dan secangkir cappucino dibandingkan menghamburkan uangnya jutaan won untuk segelas wisky dan ditemani dengan banyak pria.

Tidak seperti Jongin yang sangat mengutuk tempat dimana banyak sekali rak-rak yang berisikan buku-buku tebal tanpa gambar yang menarik perhatiannya.

Pemuda berkulit tan itu lebih memilih pergi ke klub dengan teman-temannya menghamburkan uang jutaan won hanya demi wisky dengan ditemani wanita-wanita cantik yang tak pernah mengenal malu.

Jongin masih mengingat bagaimana usahanya demi mendapatkan Kyungsoo. Terlalu banyak hal yang harus Ia rubah dalam dirinya agar membuat Kyungsoo bisa menjadi. Bukan, itu semua bukan keinginan Kyungsoo. Melainkan ayah Kyungsoo yang terlalu protective dengan anak semata wayangnya.

Kyungsoo bahkan mau saat Jongin mengajaknya berkenalan. Menikmati makan siang bersama di kantin. Bahkan saat Jongin meminta persetujuan untuk mengatar pulang, Kyungsoo tidak masalah akan itu semua. Gadis itu dengan baik hati menerima dan mengatakan, "Ya." disertai sebuah senyuman kecil namun indah dimata Jongin.

Jongin sangat suka ketika Kyungsoo datang ke apartemenya dan memasakkan makanan kesukaannya. Kyungsoo akan selalu memarahinya jika Ia terlalu mementingkan komik, playstation, dan game dikomputernya dibandingkan tugas-tugas kuliah yang memasuki deadline.

Jongin sangat suka ketika Kyungsoo tertidur di pelukannya dan Ia akan menatap wajah kekasihnya itu selama yang Ia mau.

Jongin akan luluh ketika Kyungsoo sudah merajuk dan tersenyum hingga memperlihatkan senyumannya yang berbentuk hati itu.

Mata tajam layaknya mata burung elang itu menatap tumpukan bungkus ramen instan di tempat sampah. Ia jadi teringat ketika Kyungsoo memarahinya—lihatlah Ia masih mengingat Kyungsoo.

Dengan keluarnya helaan napas dari kedua lubang hidungnya, Jongin membersihkan bungkus ramen instan. Ia tak ingin mengingat Kyungsoo lagi; walaupun pada kenyataannya Ia tak bisa melupakan Kyungsoo hingga sekarang. Gadisnya itu terlalu berharga untuk Ia lepas. Kyungsoo terlalu banyak membawa perubahan dalam hidupnya. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana bisa Ia hidup hingga sekarang setelah kehilangan Kyungsoo satu bulan yang lalu.

Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kamar begitu dirasa sampah sisa makanan cukup bersih. Membaringkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur dengan kedua kaki yang Ia biarkan masih menginjak lantai kamarnya dan kedua lengan yang Ia biarkan terbuka lebar. Matanya Ia biarkan terbuka menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Membuatnya teringat akan kesehariannya bersama dengan Kyungsoo selama satu setengah tahun yang lalu.

Tangan kanannya merogoh saku celana dan mengambil ponselnya. Setelah membuka kuncinya Ia mencari nama Kyungsoo di kontak telfonnya. Mencoba menghubungi matan kekasihnya yang ternyata tak ada jawaba hingga suara operator yang menjawabnya. Jongin mencobanya beberapa kali dan Ia hanya mendapatkan hasil yang sama.

Jongin tak menginginkan apa-apa. Ia hanya ingin tahu apakah Kyungsoo baik-baik saja. Apakah gadis pujaan hatinya sedang sakit sehingga tak bisa menjawab panggilannya? Apakah Kyungsoo juga ikut merasakan yang dirasakan olehnya?

Jika saja Kyungsoo menjawab panggilannya, Ia sangat ingin mengatakan bahwa Ia sangat merindukannya. Ia berharap Kyungsoo kembali padanya dan memulai semuanya dari awal. Namun keberaniannya langsung hilang dalam satu detik. Ia takut jika Kyungsoo semakin marah dan benci padanya. Dan Ia membenci dirinya sendiri yang terlalu pengecut bagi seorang laki-laki.

Dan Ia menyadari sekarang. Sudah dua bulan lebih ketika Kyungsoo tak lagi di sampingnya, hidupnya kembali berantakan. Alkohol, wanita, dan rokok. Tiga hal yang sangat dibenci oleh Kyungsoo yang dulu Jongin sudah berhasil menyingkarkan tiga hal itu dari hidupnya kembali memasuki kehidupannya kembali. Hidupnya berantakan dan kedua sahabatnya menyetujui itu.

Jongin jarang datang ke kampus. Meninggalkan kewajibannya sebagai seorang mahasiswa. Ia kembali menghambur-hamburkan uangnya untuk wisky. Bermain dengan wanita-wanita di klub yang memperlihatkan tubuhnya dengan percuma.

Ia tak mengindahkan ucapan sahabatnya. Bagaikan angin lalu yang berhembus dengan cepatnya. Hingga Sehun—salah satu sahabatnya—menghabisi dirinya hingga babak belur pun Jongin tak peduli. Bahkan Ia tak membalas pukulan Sehun. Jongin hanya tersenyum. Senyum yang penuh rasa penyesalan.

Ketika Luhan—kekasih Sehun dan juga salah satu sahabatnya—menampar wajahnya, Jongin langsung terdiam. Ia mendapati Luhan menatapnya penuh amarah dengan air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Jongin teringat Kyungsoo saat itu. Saat gadis itu menampar pipi kanannya dan menangis. Masih teringat oleh Jongin wajah Kyungsoo yang memerah dan kedua pipinya yang basah akan air mata.

"Ini yang kau lakukan? Kau masih berharap Kyungsoo ingin kembali kepadamu? Tidak, kau tidak akan pernah bisa membuat Kyungsoo kembali padamu! Kau tahu itu?!" Jari telunjuk Luhan menunjuk tepat di wajah Jongin. Laki-laki berkulit tan itu hanya diam dan menatap wajah Luhan lekat.

"Lihat aku dan katakan kau ingin Kyungsoo kembali padamu, brengsek!" Luhan berteriak. Kedua tangan Luhan memukul Jongi keras. Tak ada balasan ataupun reaksi apapun dari Jongin. Tubuhnya tak merasakan sakit apapun. Namun hatinya.

"Luhan! Hentikan!" Sehun turun tangan. Pemuda berkulit putih itu langsung membawa kekasihnya berdiri. Menjauhkannya dari Jongin yang masih terfuduk dan besandar menggunakan sikunya.

"Ia menderita, Jongin! Ia juga sama sepertimu! Ia merindukamu, bodoh! Apa kau tahu seberapa sakitnya dia? Dia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa kekasihnya membawa gadis lain masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Bahkan sebelumnya mereka saling berciuman di depan pintu. Apa kau tak tahu betapa sakit hatinya dia?! Katakan padaku, Jongin!" Luhan sedikit meronta dalam pelukan kekasihnya. Bahkan Ia masih saja menangis.

"Ia melihatmu dua minggu yang lalu. Ditempat yang sama dan kejadian yang sama. Kau dua kali menghancurkan kepercayaannya. Kau tahu itu?!"

Jongin terisak. Kyungsoo melihatnya. Dengan tempat dan kejadian yang sama dengan dua bulan yang lalu. Ia mengacak rambutnya. Menangisi perbuatannya yang sungguh tidak bermoral—menurutnya.

"Ia tidak akan pernah kembali Jongin! Aku kehilangan sahabatku yang paling berarti karena mu!" Luhan berhasil melepaskan pelukan Sehun darinya. Jongin berhenti menangis dan langsung menatap Luhan.

"Kyu-Kyungsoo mengalami kecelakaan da-dan orang tuanya memutuskan untuk membawanya ke Kanada," jelas Luhan. Gadis bermata rusa itu mendekat ke arah Jongin. Berjongkok di depan Jongin dan mereka saling bertatapan.

"Kyu-Kyungsoo, di-dia koma Jongin. A-aku harus ba-bagimana? A-aku sahabatnya. A-aku—" perkataannya langsung terpotong begitu Jongin menangis keras hingga tertunduk. Luhan ikut menangis begitu juga Sehun yang berdiri di belakang Luhan. Perlahan, Luhan mengangkat kepala Jongin dan memeluknya.

"A-aku gagal menjaganya. A-aku gagal, Luhan."

* * *

Salju masih saja berjatuhan sejak dua hari yang lalu. Menutupi sebagian anak jalan yang menanggu pengguna jalan. Menutupi trotoar yang seringkali membuat pejalan kaki tergelincir karena licin. Tak terkecuali Jongin.

Pria bertubuh tingga yang membalut tubuhnya dengan celana hitam panjang dan jaket musim dingin berwarna abu-abu itu melangkahkan kakinya perlahan. Menyeimbangkan tubuhnya agar tak tergelincir dengan trotoar yang beku. Kedua tangannya Ia masukkan kedalam saku jaketnya. Mencoba menghangatkan keduanya yang hampir membeku.

Sudah satu tahun sejak terakhir kali Ia menginjakkan kakinya di Seoul. Pergi ketika awal memasuki musim dingin dan kembali saat pertengahan musim dingin. Hidup satu tahun di Jepang membuatnya sedikit berubah. Tidak banyak. Ia hanya memperbaiki sikap dan karakternya yang buruk.

Sudah satu tahun pula Ia kehilangan jejak Kyungsoo. Bahkan tak ada celah sedikitpun baginya untuk bisa bertemu dengan sang pujaan hati. Selalu ada hal yang menggagalkannya.

Ia berjalan sedikit cepat saat mendapati gedung bertingkat dimana Ia tinggal terlihat tak jauh dari matanya. Ia ingin sekali menghangatkan tubuhnya dengan selimut dan segelas coklat panas. Mungkin ditambah dengan beberapa bungkus ramyeon instan bisa menjadi pelengkap.

"Tuan Kim Jong In." Langkah kakinya berhenti begitu Ia mendapati seorang wanita yang berdiri di belakang meja lobby memanggilnya. Jongin mendekat dan bertanya ada apa.

"Seseorang menitipkan ini untuk anda." Wanita dengan rambut hitam yang digelung itu menyerahkan sebuah amplop coklat kearahnya. Jongin menatapnya sebentar sebelum menerima amplop itu.

"Siapa pengirimnya?" tanya Jongin seraya meraih amplop itu. Ia membukanya perlahan dan kembali menatap sang receptionist sebelum melihat apa yang ada dalam amplop coklat itu.

"Beliau tidak memberitahukannya kepada saya. Beliau hanya meminta saya untuk memberikannya pada anda," jelas sang receptionist.

"Laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Laki-laki dan perempuan. Yang laki-laki sangat tinggu dan telinganya sedikit lebar. Sedangkan yang perempuan sedikit pendek dan matanya terlihat sangat besar. Ah! Bibirnya membetuk hati saat tersenyum tadi," jelas sang receptionist dengan panjang dan cukup jelas.

"Nde? Apa kau yakin?" Jongin seperti terhmpas jatuh. Bibir yang membentuk hati jika tersenyum. Hanya Kyungsoo yang Ia tahu memiliki senyuman seperti itu. Tapi apa mungkin itu Kyungsoo.

Jongin tak peduli dengan wanita itu dan memilih mengeluarkan isi dari amplop coklat itu.

 _ **The Wedding**_

 _ **Park Chanyeol & Do Kyungsoo**_

"Apa mereka sudah lama?" tanya Jongin tak sabar.

"Nde? Sa-saat mereka baru saja keluar, Tu-Tuan langsung datang. Jadi saya langsung—" Jongin langsung meninggalkan amplop dan wanita itu untuk berlari keluar. Melihat keseluruh penjuru jalan dan Ia tak menemukan siapapun disana. Namun saat Ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah kanan, mata tajamnya mendapati sepasang laki-laki dan perempuan tengah berjalan beriringan jauh di depannya. Jongin sedikit memincingkan matanya. Dan saat sang mereka berhenti tepat di samping mobil hitam, Ia bisa melihat wajah sang perempuan. Itu Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo-nya.

end

* * *

Hai, aku sudah janji bakalan lanjutin 'Complicated' kan ya? Maaf ya, aku jadi update fanfiction baru. Kali ini KaiSoo lagi. Ini FF udah lama banget di HP (fyi, aku kalok nulis FF di HP), jadi yaa upload sekalian deh. Thanks ya :)

Regards

Heerin ^^


End file.
